Dear Alfred
by TragicAtBest13
Summary: Now a 3 shot. Letters sent to each other during a grusome war. Coming back would be hard, but as long as someone is there, everything would be fine. Hopefully.
1. Dear Alfred

Dear Alfred,

I've always been through tough times, but in the end I came out stronger. It's been tough fighting in this stupid war*, trying to protect that damn Frenchman from the enemies. God I really do hate him, and if we come out of this victorious, I swear I'll kill him myself. Sorry that my handing writing is everywhere, it's been raining none stop and I'm freezing my ass off which is causing my hand to shake uncontrollably. It's probably midnight, or even later right now, but my pocket watch broke several weeks ago so it's hard to tell the time. Bombs and gun fire is going off all around me, and I'm afraid they might hit us soon. I think this war is idiotic and a damn waste of my time, but unfortunately it is a war I need to fight in.

To be frank, I'm scared shitless. You're probably going to laugh when you read this part, because since when did the former pirate, Arthur Kirkland, get scared. I'm afraid that Germany will overpower us here and move on to England. We are, after all, a small island in the Atlantic, but we are not defenseless. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be scared. This war will eventually end, but I fear another great war will emerge and cause even more damage. It's pretty damn scary, and I think that there are only a few who think the same.

You may not receive this letter for a while or you may not at all, but I feel like I should confess some things. For one, I'm sorry I became overbearing and such a control freak. If I wasn't like that, then maybe you wouldn't have declared independence. I may not have showed it, but I was truly heartbroken when you wanted your independence and I had to fight you. I was even more heartbroken when you won our fight, and I lost all control. You can't even imagine the pain I went through after that. I loved that you needed me, you depended on me and in the end you couldn't stand it anymore. I am so sorry. Oh, God Alfred I am so sorry. I truly do care about you, even though I don't show it all that well. Right now, it's hard to tell whether tears or rain are falling down my cheeks.

So many dead bodies are all around us, and it makes me sick to my stomach to see these men. I don't think I'll ever get the images out of my head. Once this damn war is over, I'll most likely have nightmares of the screaming, the gun fire, the bombs and worst of all, abandoning the wounded. I have to go now. The bombing has stopped and the generals all want us to evacuate the area. Take care of yourself Alfred and please write back whenever you get the chance.

_Arthur Kirkland_

**A/N: Did you see the *star? Well, you are open to think whatever war you like. W.W. 1 or W.W. 2. I got the idea to write this when I was in my World History class. We are now learning about W.W. 1(Yes!) My teacher made us move the desk to face each other and have a 2 foot gap between them. Then we had to get under them and write letters. In the dark. We were on the ground, in the dark, writing letters and I wrote a letter not so similar to this. I had to turn it in. =(. Well anyways, the teacher also had a squirt bottle and sprayed some water on us. It was fun, but hard. So I got the motivation the write this and yeah. I suck at writing emotion, but I hope I hit a heart string or two. I don't know if this'll stay up for a long time, I might end up deleting this. Also let me know if you want Alfred to reply to this letter. Much love(lol this guy in my W.H. says this after every word of the day he shares) -TragicAtBest13-**


	2. Dear Arthur

**A/N: Okay, so you know how in the last one I said think about whatever war you want to. Yeah, well forget that. This is W.W.1. Why? Well, because I'm allowed to… So please enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I am sorry that I wasn't able to write back in so long. It took several months to receive your letter and several more months before I could read it and write this letter. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I plan on entering the war. I can't just stand back and do nothing. That and the fact that Germany sunk your ocean liner that had over hundred of my people on it, and that they sent that letter to Mexico. Thanks for intercepting that, by the way. But do not fear my dear England your hero is on his way. You know it took my several hours to read your letter. I'm sorry you have to go through this. To be honest your letter is hardly a letter. More like a crusted piece of paper covered with mud and smeared ink, but none of the less, I enjoyed reading it.

Now, about me laughing about you being afraid; I would never laugh at you, Arthur. In fact, I laughed at your stupidity. England, you raised me and I've always respected you, so laughing at something like that is something I would never do. You may think that I don't understand your heartbreak, but I do. Don't you realize that I was equally heartbroken? That it pained me to fight you as well, but I had to. I really do care about you, but I needed my independence from you, England. I'm sorry, but I couldn't depend on you forever, Arthur. You were always gone, fighting and I had to take care of myself. Please admit that I did to a good job taking care o myself. I grew stronger in your absence and I, oh so wanted you to see that, but you were always gone.

Arthur, you raised me well, and you knew that it was going to happen, maybe not in the way you thought it was going to happen. Don't worry, England I know you care about me and I will always… care about you. England, I know that you've always came out stronger in the end, and I do believe another great war might emerge. When, I don't know. Who will cause it, again, I don't know. The future is unpredictable and we can never be certain of the outcome, but we must stand tall. Keep fighting Arthur. I… never mind, try to take care of yourself, okay.

_Alfred Jones_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, next up, the final chapter for this now apparent three-shot. The next one isn't a letter, but an actual story. It's after Arthur comes back from the war. So yeah. Stay tune until then. Reviews are dearly loved.**

**-TragicAtBest13-**


End file.
